This invention relates to semiconductor devices and circuits, and in particular to production processes used in the fabrication of MNOS memory circuits.
In the fabrication of MNOS memory circuits certain device characteristics have interfered with the functioning of the circuits. These are: charge injection at high fields on the edges of the silicon island causing high leakage; memory devices switching into a depletion mode, and residual photoresist causing paths at the edges of the silicon islands.
There currently exists, therefore, the need for improved production techniques and processes that will eliminate these undesirable characteristics. The present invention is directed toward satisfying that need.